Padecer no Paraíso
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: [OneShot][SPOILER] Kurenai, seus medos e temores... e sua paz. Spoiler brabo, não diga que não avisei, rs! Só desculpem o summary, mas não queria dar spoiler da fic aqui. Espero que gostem :]


**(placa luminosa piscando)**

**AVISO: **HIPER SPOILERS se você não lê o mangá de Naruto!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **Naruto é do tio Kishi-baka-sem-coração-teme XD

Ok, ok, depois de uns acontecimentos no mangá, até que eu acho que ele tem um pouquinho de coração, rs...

--------------------------------------------------------

**Padecer no Paraíso**

_As mãos do inimigo apertavam fortemente o pescoço de Hinata, que não conseguia segurar as lágrimas de dor. Kiba estava caído um pouco mais ao longe, desmaiado depois de receber um forte golpe. Shino estava de joelhos, buscando forças para sair de um genjutsu que o mantinha preso num mundo apavorante dentro da sua mente._

_Kurenai via aquela cena e em total desespero, gritava por ajuda, mas sua voz não saía. Sentindo as lágrimas caírem do seu rosto, ela tentava se levantar, mas as suas pernas não obedeciam. Fechou os olhos, e ao abri-los, viu-se ao lado de seus alunos; esticava sue mão na direção deles, porém não os alcançava, ou passava através deles, como se fosse um fantasma. E mais um grito silenciado saiu de seus lábios..._

"Kami-sama, de novo esse pesadelo..."

Deitada na sua cama, Kurenai tinha os olhos fixos no teto do seu quarto, como se esperasse uma resposta das paredes frias. Desde que Tsunade a chamou, há uma semana atrás, para comunicá-la que seu time fora designado para a missão de procurar Uchiha Itachi junto com o grupo de Naruto, um pesadelo recorrente envolvendo o time 8 a fazia acordar todas as manhãs com uma pontada no coração.

Devido à sua gravidez, fazia muito tempo que não tinha um contato direto com seus alunos. Sabia por meio de Kakashi e Gai que Kiba, Hinata e Shino continuavam treinando, ajudados pelos outros times e seus senseis. Porém, a jounin sentia-se impotente por não poder ajudá-los, ainda mais agora que brevemente partiriam em uma missão de alto risco.

Kurenai entendia perfeitamente que não podia arriscar sua saúde e a do bebê com treinamento ninja. Sabia também que tinha total apoio de todos – jounins, hokage – para que ficasse em casa, cuidando de si mesma e do pequeno ser que estava se formando dentro de si. Mas não gostava de se sentir tão necessitada de cuidados, vulnerável.

Vulnerabilidade essa que só aumentou depois da morte de Asuma. A jounin perdeu seu chão, seu porto seguro, o seu companheiro, o pai de seu filho. Lembrava-se constantemente das conversas com o filho do 3º hokage, onde ele dizia que os dois, juntos, iriam cuidar daquela criança; iriam repreendê-lo quando estivesse errado e aplaudi-lo quando estivesse certo, iriam enchê-lo de carinho, de atenção e se ele não quisesse seguir carreira como ninja, paciência... sempre se pode abrir uma barraca de ramen – dizia Asuma, aos risos, enquanto acariciava a barriga de Kurenai.

Porém, aquela voz cheia de confiança e de planos havia se silenciado. E Kurenai, mesmo que não admitisse para ninguém, temia por si e por aquela criança. Tinha receio de não conseguir educá-la, de não conseguir protegê-la, de não conseguir ouvir seus problemas, dar conselhos, brigar quando necessário ou dar um abraço quando preciso fosse. E o pesadelo com seu time só reforçava o seu medo; se não era capaz protegê-los nem em sonho, como seria com seu filho? Poucas vezes em sua vida havia se sentido tão incapaz como naquele momento.

Tinha medo de não conseguir ser mãe.

Agora, sentada na sua cama, depois de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, Kurenai lutava para não chorar, mas as lágrimas insistiam em cair dos seus olhos avermelhados. E ela não tinha para quem correr, para onde fugir. Só lhe restava encarar o que o destino havia lhe reservado, e usar da pouca coragem que ainda lhe restava no coração.

Toc, toc, toc

"Hum, mas quem será a esta hora?" – a jounin se levantou da cama, secando as lágrimas, e se encaminhou para a porta.

Abriu-a e foi com surpresa que viu uma sorridente Hinata parada na porta do seu apartamento.

- Bom-dia, Kurenai-sensei! – a Hyuuga a cumprimentou docemente, fazendo uma reverência.

- Bom-dia Hinata! Que surpresa boa, o que a traz aqui?

- Viemos lhe fazer uma visita...

- Viemos? – Kurenai perguntou intrigada, para logo depois ter sua pergunta respondida: Kiba e Shino apareceram atrás de Hinata, carregando embrulhos feitos com panos coloridos.

- Bom-dia Kurenai-sensei! Espero que ainda não tenha tomado café da manhã! – Kiba sorria enquanto abria seu embrulho: bolinhos, biscoitos e outras iguarias, ainda quentinhas.

- Espero que seja do seu agrado, Kurenai-sensei. – Shino também mostrou o que trazia: onigiris e dangos.

- Por Kami-sama, não precisava meninos... venha, vamos entrar! – a jounin então conduziu o time 8 para dentro do seu apartamento.

Eles então se puseram a arrumar a mesa, enquanto Kurenai fazia um chá na cozinha. Logo estavam todos sentados, comendo e conversando alegremente.

- Hum, mas esses onigiris estão ótimos! – Kurenai comentou.

- Claro, foi a Hinata que fez! De fome o time 8 não morre nunca! – Kiba ria enquanto Hinata corava.

Terminado o café, enquanto os chuunins desarrumavam a mesa e cuidavam da louça, Kurenai foi até o seu quarto, voltando de lá com um grande pacote e sentou-se no sofá.

- Meninos, venham aqui por favor.

- O que é isso, Kurenai-sensei?

- Você já vai ver, Kiba... – e a jounin tirou do pacote um grosso álbum de fotografias, abrindo-o. Logo na primeira página, uma grande foto do time 8 fez todos sorrirem.

- Nossa, como o Akamaru era pequeno! – Kiba se surpreendeu ao ver o tamanho diminuto do seu amigo canino.

- Finalmente você admitiu... – comentou Shino.

- Talvez um dia eu volte a usar o cabelo assim... – Hinata apontava para si mesma na foto, com os cabelos mais curtos.

- Ah Hinata, você está ótima desse jeito, seria um desperdício cortar os cabelos novamente! – Kurenai sorria para uma envergonhada Hinata – E linda assim, fica mais fácil do Naruto reparar em você... – a jounin sussurrou, enquanto a Hyuuga ruborizava absurdamente, e Shino e Kiba ainda discutiam sobre o tamanho do Akamaru.

Kurenai então começou a passar as páginas de fotos: treinamentos, festivais, o primeiro Exame Chuunin, missões do time, missões com Naruto, o segundo Exame Chuunin...

- Quantas coisas já passamos juntos, não é? – disse Kiba, nostálgico.

- Tem razão, 3 anos passam rápido demais quando se está ocupado. – filosofou Shino.

- E quando se tem amigos também. – completou Hinata, sorrindo.

- Quando vejo essas fotos, agradeço a Kami-sama por ter me colocado no caminho de vocês... vocês três foram um presente para mim, sabiam? – Kurenai estava com lágrimas nos olhos, mas se conteve para perguntar – Aliás, foi por algum motivo especial que vocês vieram aqui hoje?

Os jovens se entreolharam, o que preocupou a jounin. Seria mais alguma má notícia?

- É que...b-bem... ho-hoje é dia das mães, Kurenai-sensei... – respondeu Hinata, ruborizando e batendo os dedos indicadores.

Kurenai se surpreendeu. De tão absorta em seus pensamentos e preocupações, havia se esquecido completamente da data. Se bem que ela desconfiava que não tinha muitos motivos para comemorar.

- Mas... por que vocês não estão em casa, com suas mães?

De Hinata, Kurenai sabia que não teria resposta. A Hyuuga perdeu a mãe muito cedo, e sendo criada por um pai austero como era Hiashi, não poderia se dar ao luxo de considerá-lo como uma "mãe".

- Minha mãe está numa missão com minha irmã no País do Vento... – explicou Kiba. A mãe do Inuzuka era de espírito aventureiro e não iria recusar uma missão, mesmo que isso incluísse passar o dia das mães longe de um dos filhos.

- E minha mãe não liga muito para essas comemorações, eu a entendo. – finalizou Shino. Kurenai sabia que a mãe do jovem era tão introspectiva quanto o filho, portanto, não era de se estranhar que ela não se importasse com festividades como o dia das mães.

- Viemos aqui... por causa de você, Kurenai-sensei. – disse Hinata, segurando a mão da jounin, que com os olhos arregalados, tentava absorver a situação.

- Sabemos que você vai se tornar mãe em breve, Kurenai-sensei... mas antes disso, você já era como uma mãe para nós. Você nos adotou, confiou em nós e nos ajudou a crescer em tamanho e em espírito. Não fez um time, fez uma família. – disse Kiba, sorrindo gentilmente.

Shino apenas assentiu com a cabeça; era a forma dele de dizer tudo aquilo, sem palavras.

Fitando cada um daqueles jovens, Kurenai então se lembrou da conversa com Tsunade, palavras estas que estavam perdidas em algum lugar na sua mente tão cheia de temores.

_Flashback_

_- Entendo que está preocupada com essa missão do seu time, ainda mais porque não vai poder acompanhá-los. É estranho, mas contrariando toda a lógica ninja que ouvimos desde que nos formamos como tais, são criados laços fortíssimos entre companheiros de times, entre times, entre os jounins e seus alunos... talvez seja esse a misteriosa vontade do fogo de que os antigos tanto falam. Nos tornamos meio que pais e mães desses jovens, que muitas das vezes não possuem nem uma família... – nesse momento, Tsunade olhou pela janela do seu escritório, atraída por gritos. Naruto e Konohamaru corriam apavorados de uma possessa Sakura que tinha Ino e Hinata no seu encalço, tentando fazê-la parar de socar o que via pela frente, o que incluía os dois garotos._

_- O que houve, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou Kurenai, também se aproximando da janela. Tsunade então apontou para a curiosa cena._

_- Veja, é disso que eu falo. Ao ver Naruto correndo de Sakura, me sinto como uma mãe vendo seus dois filhos brigando. E aposto que você sente o mesmo ao ver a Hinata tentando salvar a pele do Naruto... uma mãe vendo nascer o primeiro amor de sua filha. – a hokage sorriu._

_Kurenai sorriu em resposta. Tsunade tinha razão, a relação dos jounins de Konoha com seus times ultrapassavam as barreiras do código de conduta ninja. E talvez fosse isso que fazia deles os melhores shinobis dentre todas as vilas ocultas..._

_- Ah, quanto ao que disse sobre Naruto e Sakura, isso fica entre nós, certo? Não quero que eles se sintam filhos da hokage! – e Tsunade riu abertamente. _

_Fim do flashback_

As palavras da hokage agora pareciam fazer total sentido para Kurenai. Não só via Hinata como uma filha, mas também Shino e Kiba. Afinal, eles passavam mais tempo com a jounin do que com suas próprias famílias. Quantas vezes eles se arriscaram por ela, quantas vezes disseram que estavam fazendo determinado sacrifício somente porque queriam vê-la sorrir e se orgulhar deles. Lembrando-se das fotos e agora vendo aqueles chuunins adolescentes na sua frente, ela pôde realmente perceber o quanto que eles cresceram, como disse Kiba, em tamanho e em espírito. Hinata ganhou mais auto-confiança e força; Kiba perdeu sua arrogância, tornando-se um grande e leal amigo e Shino, o mais sério deles, aprendeu a sorrir e a se divertir. Todos, de alguma forma, se desenvolveram... e graças a jounin mais jovem de Konoha.

Kurenai se levantou do sofá e com os olhos totalmente marejados, abraçou seus alunos; até Shino retribuiu ao abraço. Ela havia finalmente reencontrado sua razão para viver. Não era mais tão incapaz quanto havia pensado, não havia mais motivos para temer ser mãe. Antes de ter uma nova vida no seu ventre, ela já havia passado, sem perceber, pela provação de dar carinho, educar, proteger e aconselhar. Os três jovens estavam ali para provar-lhe de uma vez por todas: já havia sido mãe de todos eles, e havia sido aprovada com louvor.

"Obrigada Asuma... obrigada por me dar de presente mais um filho..." – Kurenai, ainda abraçada com seus alunos, olhava pela janela, fitando o céu azul. E enquanto se enchia de alegria pelo bebê que estava por vir, a jounin foi despertada por um côro de vozes baixas.

- Feliz dia das mães... Kurenai-sensei... – e olhando para baixo, encontrou 3 pares de olhos marejados, mas cheios do que de melhor a jounin poderia receber no dia das mães: o amor dos seus "filhos".

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Não saiu beeeeeeem do jeito que eu queria, mas de qualquer jeito fiquei feliz em conseguir homenagear a minha jounin preferida e a mãe mais linda que Konoha vai ver (depois da Hinata, claro, ainda mais se ela tiver um filho com o Naruto XD)_

_Um feliz dia das mães, pras mamães que por ventura lerem... e pros filhos(as) também, já que se não fosse a gente, não teriam mães, né? ;D_

_Beijos, obrigada por lerem... e deixem reviews, por Kami-sama! Preciso da minha ração diária de comentários XD  
_

_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
